Consumers sometimes feel that saving money is difficult. Those who earn less or are supporting a family may find it particularly challenging to put money away for emergencies, a child's education, or a special purchase. Even affluent consumers sometimes feel that they should save more money.
A consumer can save funds in a bank account by making deposits into the account or by transferring funds from another account. In addition, grandparents or other relatives or friends sometimes desire to contribute money to somebody else's (e.g., a grandchild's) savings account.
There remains room for technological improvements in systems and methods for automatically facilitating and/or encouraging savings.